Vacation
by MinecraftPrincess
Summary: The team has just beaten Amon, so what should they do next? Go to an island only heard about in a advert to relax and unwind. But are things going to be just as relaxing as they hoped or will things take a turn for the worse? Please R&R. CHAPTER UPDATES EVERY WEDNESDAY!
1. Chapter 1

The four kids were on a journey a place to relax and really hang loose, Bolin had suggested an island that had natural hot springs, waterfalls , an amazing ocean shore and a thick forest with plenty of wildlife he read about in a pamphlet some man gave him while cruising the market. He hopped it would help smooth any hard feelings anyone had been harboring since Korra and Mako's run in with Amon and her losing her bending. He smiled remembering how happy it made her when she could bend again with a sigh he looked out the side of the pretty scenery passing by. Korra was in the back of Asami's car with Bolin she was being rather quiet since the car ride began. The tension in the front seat between Mako and Asami was stifling. "Hey Asami! You'll need to turn up here to the left, then catch a ferry and then we are on paradise!" Bolin pointed as he read the directions from his paper. She nodded and followed his direction. The car remained very quiet Bolin looked over at Korra she seemed untroubled just watching the road ahead he wish he could peek inside her thoughts and ease any troubling worries. He shook his head, he knew he had to repress his romantic feelings for her since she was with Mako. He looked over to Asami, '_I wonder how Asami's taking the break up…and the fact that he already moved on?_' His green eyes flickered with an idea, '_She really needs a friend especially on this trip. Everyone needs a little cheering up every now and then._' A goofy smile crossed his face without realizing it.

Mako had his arms crossed tightly across his chest and his eyes closed, "Asami can you pull over." His low voice grumbled over the loud roar of the engine. Without looking over at him she pulled to the side of the road. The car came to a stop but still bounced slightly because of the engine and Mako got out of the front.

Bolin jumped out of the back, "Oh a pee break." He said as he joined his brother in the tall green grass, their backs to the girls. Looking forward at the big trees, "How's Asami taking the break-…" The wind started to pick up a little.

Without making eye contact Mako thought a moment, "Fine I guess…the same way any girl would take a break up…she's not talking to me." He finished as did Bolin and they were both turning to head back to the car, "You can't go after Asami little bro." He said pulling Bolin back to him their faces close. His eyes flickered like a flame.

Bolin pulled back, "No way man you're not still after her- I mean you have Korra!" His voice started to get louder. He couldn't believe his brother was going to bounce between girls.

Mako shushed Bolin and closed his eyes trying to rein back his irritation, "No I'm happily with Korra. I'm saying don't go for Asami because you'll end up a rebound and you'll get hurt…again." He spoke coldly looking to the girls who were both looking over at them.

Bolin apologetically smiled to his brother not fully sure if he believed the words he spoke. What if Mako was seriously wanting Asami back? "Come on!" Asami shouted pulling Bolin deeper into his thoughts. If Mako was going to go back with Asami he'd have to warn Korra, '_Dude she'll never believe you…'_ He sighed hopping back into the back seat.

Mako stood in front of the passenger door and looked over at Bolin, "Switch me." His words came out in a low gruff way. Bolin started to protest and Mako simply motioned him out. Once they were finally switched and back on the road there was less tension.

The sun was starting to set painting the sky orange and gold and making the trees black and cast long shadows. "How long till we're at the ferry?" Asami asked looking over at the paper in his hand.

He looked down and shrugged, "It doesn't say just take the left turn get on the ferry, to the small island then we're there." He read aloud to the driver.

Asami sighed as she pulled the gear shift her eyes in the rear view mirror caught a glimpse of Mako. Her heart raced and her hand started to sweat in her leather glove. Mako was looking at Korra in the same loving way he would her. Her eyes were back on the road as her foot became heavy on the petal . The car whipped around curves and turns but no one except Bolin seemed to really mind. Emerald eyes flashed into the mirror again glaring at Mako and Korra. '_Why wasn't I good enough for him? Is it because I'm not a bender like her?_' Her thoughts were bitter for a slight moment she closed her eyes and exhaled heavily then opened them and let off on the gas a little.

Bolin noticed her speed and the car's whipping around curves. Even buckled in he was forced into a lean with the turn. He watched Asami watch the couple in the backseat he knew she was hurting and gently set his hand on her shoulder, "You alright?" He asked his eyes watching her expression.

Korra leaned against Mako's chest with a yawn, "You can lean on me if it's more comfortable." He whispered playing with the avatar's dark hair.

Asami's calmed feeling erupted back into pain and bitterness, "No." She whispered the look of pain was written all over her face. She looked up noticing that the sun had dropped below the horizon and darkness had enveloped the sky. Trying to peek beyond new collecting clouds the moon casted dull light over the landscape. Thunder clapped from a distant and lightning danced across the sky, "There's a storm coming." She breathed looking for any cover nearby.

Mako skimmed the dark silhouette of the road. A bright flash of lightning showed him everything in his line of sight only for an instant, "Over there look!" He pointed further down the road there was a turn off with a bridge that had a red wooden cover. Korra looked up at him her head in his lap and smiled. She was still pretty out of it still. Korra was the main reason Bolin even suggested a vacation, she seemed worn down emotionally and physically.

They pulled up in the barn looking structure and Asami parked the car off to the side out of the way of any passerby who was driving on the bridge. The moment she took the key out of the ignition rain pounded the wooden shingles of their shelter. Lightning flashed and thunder followed shortly behind making the walls shake.

Asami got out of the driver's side door and walked up to the opening of the barn and watched the rain beat against the earth. Rushing downhill it started to look like a small river, she enjoyed just listening to the sounds of the storm. It made more sense to her than her life at this moment.

Mako cradled his girlfriend's head in his lap gently caressing her cheek and watching her sleep. He sighed like he usually did, but this one was a happier sigh though he'd never admit to being happy just yet.

Bolin was still in the front seat he was turned facing the back of the car. He had been watching Mako act protective of her but his gaze settled on Asami standing alone. He promised himself at that moment he would cheer her up and pursue a strict friend's only friendship. No one deserves to be alone with no one to turn to. He opened the car door and walked straight to her not blinking just focusing on her.

"Go away." She said bitterly not looking away from the rain.

Bolin jumped back blushing, "Oh were you planning on showering out there?" He began to get nervous. As a laugh escaped from Asami's lips.

It was the first time in a while he heard her laugh. She had a cute laugh he thought with a smile. "I'm sorry Bolin, I don't know why but I thought you might have been Mako." She turned to him holding her arms loosely. '_Or her…_'

He gently tucked his finger under her chin and brought her eyes to his eye level, "Do you need a hug? You look like you need a hug?" He hopped his genuine concern helped cheer her up. He was caught by surprise when her body made a hard impact into his.

A hug was defiantly needed and he was happy to give one as he wrapped his arms across her back. Her arms came around his waist and her hands met in the middle of his back. "Thanks for being such a sweet friend." She whispered into his chest.

Long black hair teased Bolin's hand, tickling it when the wind would blow and catch her hair. It was silky smooth and he couldn't help but to stroke it, "Wow! Your hair is like velvet!" Without thinking he exclaimed.

His off comment made her chuckle, he was random but at least he seemed to care about her unlike Mako who in only a couple of days decided to toss her aside like an used tissue. She let out a heavy sigh, even with a vacation the facts remained, she had no family, she had no home and she had no wealth.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly the rain began to ease up until it had completely stopped. Bolin and Asami had sat next to the opening of the barn watching the rain and laughing. Bolin had even earth bent little ramps of the soft earth to make a small waterfall effect down the steep hill. He only wanted to make her smile, to know he was cheering her up. It was almost morning when the rain finally let up, "I'm sorry." Bolin yawned as the sun began peeking over the horizon, "I kept you up all night. " He stood up and stretched really big making incoherent sounds that sounded almost beastly.

With a giggle she stood up next to him, "I was fine…until now." A wave of fatigue hit her, "Bolin I may need you or your brother to drive." She said as she started to lose coordination.

Bolin assisted her to the car, "Mako, bro." He said loudly to wake the two sleepy heads.

Mako opened an eye his eyebrow furrowed. "What Bolin?" He hissed at his brother before realizing it was morning already, "I need you to drive for this leg of the trip since neither of us slept last night." He motioned to Asami and himself. "And Korra can't drive."

Korra smiled and shrugged, "It's true I can't." Mako hopped out of his spot in the back and trudged to the driver's seat still a little groggy himself.

Without any real effort Bolin lifted Asami and poured her into the back seat gingerly. Sleepily she handed Bolin the keys and rested her head on the back of the seat and was almost out instantly. He tossed his brother the keys and hopped into the front passenger's side with his directions out, "Ok we need to back track a little to the fork in the road and then go straight." He yawned loudly scooting back where his feet were in the seat.

Korra leaned forward, "Bolin, let me do the directions since I'm wide awake. You should rest too." She smiled at him then to his brother.

Mako sighed, "I don't care who gives me the directions so long as there right." He started the car and pulled a u turn in the middle of their shelter from last night.

Korra sat back in her seat and pouted a little Mako was sure in a mood this morning. She looked at his reflection in the rear view mirror his eyes were a pretty deep gold color. The expression he wore while he was driving was one of great seriousness, but he was always the serious one. She knew vaguely of their childhood in the streets but wondered what made Bolin have the happy go lucky outlook on life and Mako the ultra serious rarely happy one. Asami started snoring softly and it caught the young avatar's attention. '_I wonder if Asami hates me…_' She sighed slouching in the seat watching the trees speed past .

A short man holding a large bell was ringing it loudly, "The next ferry will arrive in…" He checked his fancy pocket watch, "Twenty-five minuets!"

Bolin had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat his mouth overflowing with drool. Asami was just now waking up from her whole morning nap and with a yawn shook Bolin awake, "Are we there?" She asked looking at the dock for the ferry but no one else in line.

Bolin shot up from his nap, "Huh- what?" He asked all disoriented he rubbed his eyes and smiled, "We're almost there!" His excitement seemed to have brought everyone's up as well. Even Mako was smiling.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Korra looked excited reading the list of things that were on the island to do over Bolin's shoulder.

Cracking his neck and stretching his arms way in front of him Mako shrugged looking from his brother to Korra and to Asami back to Bolin.

Korra pointed to the paper, "A hot spring could be nice especially since we've been stuck in the same position all morning." She looked pretty excited.

Bolin smiled, "Yeah! Or we could swim under the water- oh…um one second." He said before leaping from the car to some trees.

The little man rang his bell again, "Fifteen minutes 'till the next Ferry!"

Asami flipped her black hair, "I would love to go swim cool off in the ocean."

Korra looked down embarrassed, "I don't have anything to swim in." Instantly feeling stupid for saying so since she figured Asami couldn't care less about her.

She smiled half sincerely, "Don't worry, when I moved out of the estate I made sure to bring enough clothes, I know I have something for everyone now."

"So that's what was in all those suitcases." Bolin thought aloud with a goofy expression as he came back into the car only hearing what Asami had said.

Korra's blush reddened, "Thanks…Asami…" She still couldn't believe how nice Asami was being since now she had stolen her boyfriend. She exhaled heavily watching the ocean seeing the ferry look so small coming towards them, it was pretty far away from them.

With a heavy sigh Bolin fell back against the front seat, "I miss Pabu, he probably would have enjoyed this trip." He looked over to Korra wishing he could read her thoughts.

Looking over to Bolin she made a sad face, "Yeah, I wonder if Naga is ok without me." A sad smile fell upon her face as she remembered how she almost never went anywhere without Naga her first best friend.

"They're probably ok since they have each other."

'_Oh Bolin…you know just what to say to ease my mind sometimes._'

"Five minutes until the ferry!" The small man on his perch shouted ringing his bell loudly they all looked at the ferry, it was pretty big metal boat. The size looked as though it had to carry a lot of people back and forth. When the ferry docked the small man jumped from his perch in front of the car stopping them from getting on. "People are free…but the car will cost you." He said holding his hand out for some form of pay.

Each of the kids shared a glance to one another. "We don't have any money." Mako finally spoke up gruffly shooting a dirty look to his little brother.

The man crossed his arms and huffed, "Well you can either park your car over there." He motioned with his head at a wooden covering that would protect the car from the weather. "Or find some money."

Looking a little worried Asami chimed it, "Will the car be safe here?"

Rolling his eyes the small man sighed, "Yes, it will be fine now would you people like to cross now or wait an hour for it to come back?"

"It won't get stolen?" Asami asked still a little worried.

"I live right over there. It will be safe with me." He pointed at a tiny shack next to the car port thing.

Everyone piled out of the car and started stacking the bags and stuff they brought for the trip on the ground. "You guys go on a head, I'm going to go park." Mako said and drove up a small hill up to the wooden structure.

Bolin grabbed all of the bags off the ground with ease, "You don't have to-"

"Yeah we can carry some." Asami and Korra tried to protest but he hand them on his shouldered and was ignoring the girls.

"It's fine, I got it now lessgo!" He smiled as they board the ferry in a group. They seemed to be the only people on the ferry.

The small man was on his perch once more and was ringing the bell, "The ferry leaves in three minuets!"

Mako was heading down the hill when he heard the announcement and picked up the pace a little making it just as the boat was about to leave. He set down on the bench and watched quietly the small waves hit the boat the wind blowing his hair all around.

Korra sat next to him watching him and his expressions. He seemed like he wasn't even there any more, like he was hypnotized.

Bolin kept their bags on the bench next to him since no one else was with them. Asami too looked to the ocean. The wind caught her hair and she looked like a model in a sad photo shoot. Her green eyes were searching the water as if there were words written just under the surface. Her brows furrowed and she looked away. All she could think of was her father, and her mother. How could he join Amon and claim it is in the name of his wife? '_Mom never liked violence dad…she wouldn't be proud of who you've become…_'

The water was grey like the clouds that suddenly formed over them. Suddenly Asami's face appeared in the water Mako was studying. "Why?" Asami's face asked her voice full of pain. He sat up straight unsure if this was real or not. He looked up behind him and saw Asami on the other side of the boat her back to him. Glancing back down he saw her face again. "I gave up _everything _because I love you." She spoke again her words were chilling. He closed his eyes tight wishing her face would go away and leave him alone. "Then you tossed me aside for the avatar. Was I not good enough for yo-." He slapped the water and her face rippled away.

"You ok Mako?" Korra asked in a low hushed voice.

Her question made him jump, he was not his calm cool stuff. Asami's words actually struck some small form of guilt in his mind. He shook it away, "Uh…yeah I'm fine." He growled before standing up and moving away from the group. '_I didn't do anything wrong to Asami…Asami, why do I feel so crappy then?_' He shook his head again. Hunching over the rail he grabbed a handful of water and splashed his face with the cold water. He needed to get a hold of himself he figured. A heavy hand suddenly fell on his right shoulder. He snapped his head back to look and saw his kid brother. "Bolin…go away." He hissed as the cold water dripped from his nose and chin.

"I'm worried about you…" He began before forcefully turning him around to face him. "Mako, you'd be here doing the same thing if it were me so talk." The seriousness in Bolin's voice was very foreign even to himself.

Mako looked away forgetting how strong Bo actually was and looked away. "I'm just…tired." He lied looking back to his brother. His golden eyes became a little lackluster rapidly.

Bolin's face read of worry, "Are you feeling sick?" He asked as Mako pushed out of his brother's grasp.

"I'm fine!" He shouted over his shoulder returning to his spot on the bench. His shout had gotten both girl's attention.

Korra looked up at Bolin who was coming back from where Mako just walked from his face looked a little angry or upset. She was about to go over to Mako but Bolin shook his head at her. It was an unspoken 'leave him alone' sign and she took it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**((A/N: Sorry for a late post I'm traveling with family and didn't have a wifi connection anywhere. Still going to update every Wednesday so enjoy chapter 3))**_

The afternoon sun had broken through the grey clouds when they finally docked on the island. It was a moist heat that hit them as they left the boat. "Where are we going to stay?" Asami asked seeing that there was no buildings or any real civilization.

Bolin looked at the paper again, "Oh…um sorry guys this trip is going to be like…camping." He read seeing it say there were no accommodations for the visitors in small print.

Everyone's expression except Korra and Bolin's were of disappointment. "Great…" Mako huffed before grabbing his bags from his brother and walking a head of the group.

"Mako, where are you going?" Korra asked watching him walk ahead.

He looked over his shoulder, "Don't you guys want shelter before night fall?" He yelled not slowing down. Everyone followed behind him as they made their way to the beach covered in golden sand. He dropped his bags on the ground his hands on his hips looking at the beautiful sea, "I think this is a great place to set up camp." He turned to Bolin. "Can you make a shelter?"

Bolin looked and saw a rocky ridge that fell from a rocky mountain range above it. "Sure I can with those rocks" He gaze fell onto Korra, "It could get done faster if I had some help." Korra smiled and nodded and they both ran over to the rocks.

"We'll need a fire." Asami said not looking up from the ground.

"We'll need some kindling first." He said he too avoiding eye contact hanging his arm from the back of his neck. "You can come…or stay here…" He said climbing back up the hill they came down for their camp site.

"I want to help." She said as she ran to catch up with him. They disappeared in the thickness of the tropical forest.

Korra guided the rocks Bolin had moved to her. With a hard punch she sent the rock flying through the sand to their spot. Bolin saw that and he started moving them from the water onto the beach and did the same as Korra. She watched Asami chase after Mako and a sick feeling of jealousy that was all too common from when they weren't together started making her stomach sick. "Bolin…" She started, thinking of what she wanted to ask him. "…Do you know if…Asami hates me? You know for-."

"Stealing Mako from her?" He finished her sentence and saw the pain that hit her from the words, "I'm sorry I thought that's what you were going to say…" He looked away and started sending the rocks hurling to the campsite that now was a big pile of boulders. "I don't think she thinks you _stole _him." He began seeing guilt weigh her down. "But, I'm really not the person to ask Korra." Bolin said calmly and pulled her into a tight hug. "I know I could never be mad at you." He breathed not thinking she had heard.

His arms wrapped around her tightly it was a minute or so before she hugged him back. Once again without really wanting him too he had managed to cheer her up a bit. Then his words hit her, '_I could never be mad at you._' His words echoed in her mind and made her heart flutter a bit, she really didn't deserve such a great guy friend like him. She looked over at the pile of rocks still locked in Bolin's tight hug, "I think we have enough rocks." She said and he released her.

"I think so too." He smiled running over to their new pile of rocks his eyes flashed joy and happiness. He enjoyed earth bending, and earth bending with Korra. He started piling and smashing them together a little to make somewhat smooth walls for their home-away-from-home. Korra had started coming over to him when he realized they needed more rocks. "Korra stay over there and pass me some more rocks please!" He shouted as he finished two walls connected together. He crushed them together so there were no nooks or crannies in between the rocks. The two walls were a little taller than him when an idea hit him while the waves started crashing against the beach coming closer and closer to him. It was high tide. He started digging the sand out from the middle between the two walls. Korra threw several boulders over to him after her pile towered over the walls he had. Racing to him she decided to finish what he started while he continued to dig.

Slowly slipping from the sky the night was close to fill the sky they almost had the whole shelter finished except a door Swiftly Korra took the water and whipped it guiding it to carve a trench in front of their campsite . "Now if the tide gets closer some will collect here." She pointed at the trench she had finished quickly. It was deep enough to lessen the effect of a high tide wave.

"Korra…that is…BRILLIANT!" Bolin's eyes sparkled he had forgotten how cleaver she was since it had been a while since they were two alone people…alone.

Smiling brightly at his sheer excitement of what she figured was common knowledge she took his compliment. Her focus fell on the setting sun and the long shadows it was casting, "Where could Mako and Asami be?" She asked shielding a hand over her eyes she searched the view quickly. Impatiently she grew before bounding up the hill after them. '_She better not be trying anything with Ma-_'

"Korra." Sternly Bolin said and he reached for her arm stopping her. "We gotta stay here in case they come back. We don't need a search party for a search party." He smiled trying to ease her worried thoughts. He got an idea, "Hey how about you help me get some thick branches from that tree." His arm shot out from his side pointing at a tall tree with thick branches half way up the trunk. "We could start a nice campfire the light will help them find us." Smiling at her once again.

Disgruntled she pulled out of his grab, "Your right." She hated how those words tasted in her mouth. Still thoughts of Asami all over Mako helped her strength of using water to slice through the branches with ease. The more she thought about it she probably should have gone with Mako…

The moon was full and slowly gliding up center stage surrounded by millions of stars. "It's really pretty here." She sighed poking the fire with a stick holding her head with her hand. Her elbow was supported on her knee she looked a mixture of bored and worried.

Bolin shot her a smile from across the dancing flames, "Stop worrying. Mako is a fighter, he's the only reason we survived on the streets. His tough and sneaky calculating ways fed us many a nights." He sighed patting his stomach. It returned a grumble to him. "Korra…" His voice grew more alarmed sending Korra to the edge of her seat, "When was the last time anyone ate?"

Rolling her eyes at Bolin's silliness she thought back, "It's gotta have been at least a day. I haven't really noticed feeling hungry." Korra's hand rubbed her now grumbling stomach. If he hadn't said anything she probably wouldn't have noticed. Her eyes looked up to the forest, '_Mako…where are you…_' The voice in her head was worried as was the expression on her face.

Bolin saw her face, "Let's go fishing." His head motioned to the water. '_It'll get your mind off of my brother for a little._' He thought before tossing up his shoes and rolling up his pants.

Korra was still moping staring at the fire being reminded of him, "What if the fire goes out?" She asked under her breath.

Bolin grabbed her wrist dragging her through the sand, "Oh come on you're a fire bender you could easily start another one." Helping her to her feet the waves crashed over them. The water felt cool and refreshing over her dark feet.

"I could easily water bend a fish to us before you could even-." She boated then saw Bolin was already in the water up to his shins looking into the water and quickly reaching into the water. He almost caught a big one but the fish slipped through his fingers. Korra on the other hand made a simple bubble of water around the fish and brought him to the surface. "Look Bo! I caught one!" She said excitedly.

He smiled knowing he had taken her mind off of his brother at least for a few, "Ok, can you catch a few more for when Asami and Mako come back?" He said running back to the fire it wasn't burning out but it needed someone to tend to it. She was right he probably wouldn't have been able to catch one as fast as her.

His words didn't hurt her, they were going to come back and Mako was going to hug her and spin her around telling her how much he missed her and that nothing happened between he and Asami it was going to be perfect. Humming while thinking of how he was going to kiss her and smile at her she missed her chance to catch another fish.

Now grimacing at the direction he had last seen Mako and Asami walking he breathed heavily, "Come on bro…" His voice had a small whine to it, "Hurry up and come back to camp…your making Korra worry." He spoke to nothing but the trees and the wind. His brow was furrowed in an unattractive manner as he played scenarios in his head, all in which Mako screws up badly and hurts his Korra. Korra realizes he was the best guy for her and admits her love for him while Mako is left out to dry. Bolin shook his head, "Now, now he's my brother I shouldn't think that way…even if I…" He trailed off looking lovingly at Korra as she started to come back to camp her arms full of fish. At least one big fat one for each person who was supposed to be at the camp.

"They aren't back yet?" Her mouth and heart both dropped suddenly. Worries spun dizzily through her mind. She trusted Mako but didn't know how to feel towards Asami. Her eyes kept looking up at the trees, "We gotta go…_now_." She said tossing the fish aside, she heard Bolin's protest…damn he was right they couldn't run out and rescue them in case they made it back to the camp. A heavy sigh came from the young Avatar, "Then what do you suggest Bolin? I cannot just sit around and wait. You know me better than that. We got to do something." Her words were low and her fists were tightly clinched turning her knuckles a white color.

He winced not having an honest answer besides to wait. He figured he couldn't distract her as easily as the past. A loud thunder clap signaled that a storm was brewing and he saw the suitcases still in the sand. "We need to get everything inside." He said to the clouds that were quickly approaching. "Korra go inside ok?" It was more of a demand than a request but he wasn't looking for a debate he already had all the bags on his shoulders when lightning brightened the sky for a split second.

Korra bended the rocks that were left over to seal the door opening shut and they huddled in the rock house just in time. The storm was beating their little shelter with hard rain. Thunder boomed louder and louder each time. Bolin was hugging the suitcases for dear life just needing to hug something, anything since he could feel Korra's...unhappiness fill the room.

Their 'home' was a good size considering the time they spent on it. It could easily fit all four of them laying side by side comfortably. The walls were tall enough Korra could stand on her toes and not hit the rock roof. Bolin managed to make the rocks of the walls close enough that none of the pounding rain made it through. Some of the sand under the walls started to slide with the rain. Korra simply kept repacking the sand into the holes when they would appear.

Korra looked over at Bolin, he seemed worried too, '_Korra really? Did you not even think he was worried about Mako and Asami too...geez you're an idiot._' She thought before scooting closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. "You ok?" A loud crashing of thunder shook the rock walls.

He looked at her, "Yeah I'm fine...I'm just worried about them in this storm."

"Yeah...I know." She yawned loudly all the hard work made them extremely drowsy. "Bolin?" She asked only hearing him 'hmm' her, "Wake me...up when..." Her blue eyes shut and she fell asleep right on the big strong manly earth bender's shoulder in a little house he made while waiting out a storm...other than the rocky beginning this had started off as a pretty good vacation.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami kept up the pace staying right on Mako's heels not saying a word. She watched the ground suddenly hating that she decided to join him. It felt pretty awkward to her but he probably wasn't troubled by her presences. Her heart kept yelling at her, '_Ask him…Ask him why! You need to know._' Holding her arms against her chest she tried shaking away that thought.

"Asami can you grab that big branch?" Mako asked breaking dry brush off the bottom of a tree. She nodded doing as she was directed. Breaking them into nice thick sticks of kindling he grabbed what she broke adding it to his pile in his arms. They kept walking up the path that lead up a mountain big trees thickly covering their way back to camp. Asami would go off breaking the dry branches and add them to his pile. Half way up the trail he dropped the wood and took of his top revealing his sweaty muscular torso.

Asami blushed seeing his chest, "Mako I think we have enough, let's go back." The sun was setting and his pile was up to his chin. He looked like he was in deep thought before agreeing with her and turning back the way they had came.

Suddenly out of nowhere a large wolf kind of animal leaped out of a bush. His throaty growl made Asami jump back. With ease Mako dropped the wood and fire appeared from his finger tips waving his arm before the hungry beast. He was calm cool and collected and didn't flinch when the peppery grey wolf leaped at him. "MAKO! Be careful!" Asami screamed back stepping watching with horror.

Bloodshot eyes the creature leaped for another bit at the quiet fire bender who quickly blocked with a fierce kick straight into its face with a blast of fire. It's eyes were bleeding as he shook his head loudly calling out in pain. Darkness cloaked the small sparring match the wolf didn't back down even though Mako had blinded it. He punched and kicked with a strong force of fire the blasts lit the surroundings like the lightning. The wolf had a good slash right into his chest and knocked him onto his back. His large paws easily had the fire bender's wrists pinned down and it's big tongue licked the bleeding wound with a sick smile across it's muzzle.

Asami ran full speed and upper cutted the wolf's head both Asami and Mako were shocked by her sudden strength. It managed to knock the wolf back and made it quickly realize they weren't as easy prey as it had first thought. Running off blindly as suddenly as it had appeared Asami fell to her knees stroking his hair out of his face. "Mako! Are you alright?" She cried shaking his shoulder. He groaned and made some grumbling sounds. He tried to sit up but the deep claw marks in his chest shot pain all over his body. "Mako don't move just yet." She breathed over his head. Thunder started rolling right above them as she saw he was bleeding pretty bad. She needed something to stop the bleeding and then the idea hit him, "Mako…you're not going to like this." She spoke calmly lifting his head and slowly removed his scarf his never let anyone touch. He tried to protest but the pain was too much he laid back and hopped the pain would subside. Blood covered most of his chest and was dripping down his sides while she tried to ease him up. "I know this is going to hurt." He groaned loudly sitting up and she wrapped his scarf tightly around his injury. She shushed his moans gingerly before tying the crimson scarf into a knot on his chest. Thunder and lightning was right on top of them and the storm that followed wasn't far behind. Asami held him up, "Mako we need to find cover before this storm starts."

He shook his head, "No, we need to get to camp. Korra-" Wincing as he had help up from the beautiful non bending woman. "Korra…is a healer." '_And she's probably worried sick…_' His thoughts raced about the Avatar. He threw an arm around her neck putting his weight on her as they slowly walked down the dirt path down the hill. Asami wrapped an arm around his waist and blushed. This was the closest they had been since their chat.

"Asami…I uh…need to talk to you for a minute." Mako in his grey and tan outfit pulled her aside by the bend of her arm.

"Yes sweetie what-." The look stopped her, he had been distant to her for a few days they hadn't really talked. She hopped they're relationship was fine now that everything calmed down and Korra had gotten her bending back. They were still with Katara, by Tenzin's orders for Korra to rest and be able to bounce back quickly.

He held a hand up stopping her from finishing the sentence. "I…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I really like you and I didn't think I liked Korra the same…" He searched for the right words. "But I-."

Two delicate fingers rested on his lips. Asami faked a smile, "I understand everything…" Her heart broke like the fragile thread of a spider's web, in her heart she already knew he replaced her with Korra. Sighing heavily she turned to leave , suddenly feeling his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want things to be awkward in the group." He was rubbing drops of sweat from his hairline on his neck. '_That was easy…too easy…Or maybe Asami is just really understanding._'

She didn't turn back, "Oh no everything's fine." Her words had a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Great. See you later!" He rushed off.

A single tear fell from Asami's cheek. She bottled those hurt feelings up and pretended she wasn't hurt, she couldn't since she had no one left anymore…

Asami was brought back to reality when the sharp cold rain drops hit her like needles. That day would probably keep playing in her head. Sighing and shaking the thought away to on the task at hand. "Careful we have a drop off ahead." Mako was obviously in a lot of pain, the color in his face had flushed completely and he felt weak and shaky. "Come on Mako I need a little help." Trying to keep him conscious not realizing he had lost a lot of blood from those four deep cuts that wolf thing gave him. "Mako…Mako." Nudging him some and shaking her shoulder that was under him.

"Hmmm?" He murmured weakly looking up at her. His eyes were uninspiring to her, she had never seen him like this. Though she had never seen him hurt before either, until today.

She quickly thought of a way to help keep him awake, "Leaves from the vine." Easing him down the muddy drop with little to no help from Mako she sang. "Falling so slow….like fragile, tiny shells drifting in the foam…" A loud clap of thunder made her quickly look up at the sky and the lightning lit up the road before them only for a split second. Lifting her hand from his side about to wipe sweat from it after slowly losing her grip on him she realized it was blood. He was bleeding out pretty bad. She braved on slowly trying to shake him back awake. Asami knew he was in and out of conscious when he'd grumble from pain. "Little soldier boy come marching home." The trees started thinning she smiled knowing they were close to the beach her singing got louder over the more frequent thunder claps, "Brave soldier boy come marching home!" The wind carried her voice she finally broke through the trees and saw the beach. The low glow of some embers still burning from a small fire gave Asami some direction. Second wind hit her and she could drag Mako with a little more ease. "Bolin! Bolin! Korra!" She shouted half way across the sand already. "Somebody I need help!" Nearing the rocky door she propped Mako on the stones a little so she could bang on the door, "BOLIN!" Screaming so loud her voice strained, "Korra! Mako's hurt!" Tears started pouring from her eyes. '_Please don't let him die…please._' Resting her head on her arm she started sobbing wondering why nobody heard her.

Sleepily the rocks moved Asami almost fell into the floor but quickly caught herself. Bolin had earth bent the rocks away to see the commotion. Her words had been muffled through the tightness of the rocks. "Oh…hi Asam-."

"Mako's hurt." She dragged him into the rock house while Bolin helped set him on the floor. "Wake Korra up." Asami demaned looking from Mako then the sleeping Avatar grabbing her foot and shook her violently. "Wake up!"

"W-what?" Sleep still had Korra in its grasp. She saw Mako on the floor motionless and jumped, "What did you do to him!" Shouting at Asami, watching her as she removed the scarf from his deep and still bleeding wounds.

With an annoyed look on her face Asami ignored the allegations against her, "He's hurt can you heal him or is he going to die right here?" Her words were full of venom at the other girl.

Korra nodded standing up, "I'm gonna need some water." Asami nodded and looked to Bolin.

"Put this in the ocean and make sure it gets a lot of water." Asami tossed him his brother's bloody scarf Bolin nodded and ran to the ocean. His feet made prints in the soft moist sand, the rain was slowly to a drizzle. He took off his shirt to gather more water in case the scarf didn't hold much. Both articles of clothing were heavily saturated and dripping he tossed them to Korra who was kneeling before Mako. She easily removed the water from the brother's stuff and the water glowed as it touched Mako's deep injuries. Slowly waving her hand with the bright water over him the wounds gradually disappeared as if nothing had cut through his skin.

Once he was healed she carefully cleaned the dried blood from his pale body and pulled his head into her lap. "I healed his injuries but he might still be in some pain after he wakes up." She whispered looking down at him in her lap. Stroking his cheeks and forehead lovingly she hadn't noticed Asami slipping out of there.

Bolin had and slipped out to check on her. He saw her sitting in the sand close to the water the waves would splash over her feet. The storm had quickly blew over and the moon hung lazily just half above the ocean. It was full casting enough light he could see the hurt and tears in Asami's eyes. "You ok?" Asking as he plopped down in the sand next to her. Nonchalantly playing with the sand hoping she'd open up to him. She didn't seem like the kind to keep things to herself.

"I've…been through a lot tonight." Her words seemed cold and her expression of hurt vanished. It was as if she was detached to reality. Bolin's sandy hand rested on hers perched on her knees.

"I know." In a comforting tone he spoke looking into her moonlight bathed face. "It's ok to feel, and I'm always here to lend an ear…to everyone." His heartfelt words made her turn to him she looked half on the verge of tears the other half emotionless. Her look felt like barbed wire wrapping his heart.

Turning back to the moon as it slowly set, there was a long silence before either of them spoke, "I thought I had lost Mako for the second time." Flipping her hair off her shoulder she continued in a low raspy voice she had gotten from screaming earlier, "Maybe I never really had him to begin with." Her words shocked Bolin, who was instantly on his knees facing her and pulled her a tight hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Mako opened his eyes seeing he was in Korra's lap he wondered if he was still in the messed up dream or if he had woken up. Slowly sitting up his muscles were sore shooting sharp pains up his chest. Wincing he still managed to sit up. Korra had fallen asleep her back resting on the wall she and Bolin build the day before. Incredible thirst hit him as he slowly eased himself up leaning on the wall for support. A throbbing headache appeared right on his temples and he pressed the heel of hand on his right temple rubbing it in a counter clock wise manner before stumbling out of the half opened rock door. Bright light nearly blinded him as he drunkenly wobbled to the bright blue ocean not seeing his brother sitting in the sand he nearly tripped over him.

Bolin quickly grabbed Mako, "Whoa Mako, what are you doing up?" Concern for his brother showed in Bolin's voice.

"Water." He grumbled rubbing his eyes trying to get them adjusted to the bright light reflecting off the water.

Mako fell to his knees and cupped his hands to drink from the ocean. The water was horribly salty but at the moment he didn't care..

Placing his hand like a visor over his green eyes Bolin looked and pointed, "Here comes Asami with some fresh fruit. If you're hungry." He said as Mako gulped down handfuls of water.

Asami stopped in front of Bolin, "I found this, I don't know what it is but I can hear sloshing inside." Excitedly held up a brown hairy thing with a hard shell never seen in any market she's ever been in Republic City. "It's rather hard though-" She noticed Mako hunched over, "Oh glad to see your feeling better Mako." She waved a hand awkwardly at him trying not to spill her handful of goodies.

Slowly he turned to her his face long, his thirst had not been quenched, "Bolin you think you can open it?" His voice was dry and hoarse. Asami tossed it to Bolin who easily broke it open in his hands. The strange thing was white on the inside and had almost clear liquid. Sniffing it, it smelt really sweet and he handed it down to Mako who quickly gulped it down. Bolin helped him stand and they fallowed Asami into their rock house were Korra was still sleeping.

"Bolin do you need wood to make a real door?" Asami began, "Some of us aren't earth benders you know." Lightly she teased him, he managed to make her feel a small bit better from that hug. "I can help, Mako and I saw some good wood you could probably break…or bend apart from the tree." She continued before pulling out a floral scarf she had in a suitcase hand laid it on the floor to wrap up the fruit. Bolin handed her a small knife out of Mako's stuff and put it on top of the bundled food supplies.

"We could go now." Suggesting as she linked her arm in his and they walked out of the house together.

Mako grimaced at the two leaving before cutting open a bright colored fruit he had seen once in the marketplace when he and Bo where kids. His eyes fell on his scarf that was wadded on the floor, "My scarf!" He exploded angrily waking Korra quickly. "What happened to my scarf?" Shouting even louder picking it up seeing darker spots of red on it.

Korra looked confused, "You don't remember what happened last night do you…?" Though she didn't know the whole story she figured he wrapped himself in his scarf with the help of Asami, or she at least did it while he was still awake.

An angry confused look was shot at Korra, "What happened last night? Why am I so sore?"

He honestly had no clue Korra rubbed the side of her head, "I dunno details just you were hurt by some large animal or something, Asami must have wrapped your scarf around you to stop the bleeding. If it hadn't been for her…you'd probably be-."

Loud mumblings came from him stopped her from finishing that sentence. "That wolf…thing…that wolf thing bested me?" He looked very crossly up at Korra who was now on her knees. "Do you know how to get blood out of this? It's very important to me."

Korra had no clue how to but she nodded and took it to the ocean for a good rinse leaving Mako alone to enjoy his bright yellow juicy fruit.

"Is this where you guys got attacked?" Bolin asked reaching for his brother's shirt it was dirty and wet but there was no sign of blood.

Nodding Asami pointed to the scorch marks on some nearby trees and bushes she gathered the kindling he had dropped in the fight. "Yeah it came out of nowhere."

"Why isn't his shirt torn or bloody?" He asked examining it more closely then throwing it over his shoulder.

"He was hot and took it off." She said blandly before they walked up to a tree that looked like lightning had split it perfectly.

Smiling wide Bolin worked to free it from the half of the stump it was already falling off, "This could make a good door." He said between grunts after a few hard pushing it until it snapped free. It was as tall as him and almost twice as wide. "Prefect. Now we can go back."

Asami turned to him in a sad childish way, "Can we stay here a little longer? I don't really want to be around the love birds." Her bottom lip pouted a little, a nice touch that won Bolin over.

"I understand, though we shouldn't be gone too long, don't need them to worry about us." His smile could warm up any cold heart. It was contagious and instantly had Asami smiling too. They walked together up the muddy path up to the tip of the cliff and sat on some rocks watching the ocean waves crash on the side.

He was making her laugh with just about everything he said after a long time sitting there talking she spoke between giggles, "Bo-" Laughter. "I've really." Shrieks of laughter, "Feel like we've grown closer." Her laughter slowly stopped when she saw his smile falter a second. She looked away somberly, "Great…you don't want me either…it's Korra isn't it?" She asked bitterly not even looking at him. The wind was blowing her perfect hair back.

Bolin felt guilty and scooted closer to her so she couldn't look away, "I like how we've spent some time together on this vacation, you're right we have gotten closer." Searching for the right words to not upset her, "As friends. Let's just aim to become close friends first." His heavy hand rested on her shoulder and he rubbed it slightly. She touched his hand a small smile crossed her lips, "You got to crawl before you can walk." He whispered to her.

'_So, there's a chance? No-no bad heart. Don't go rushing at his brother…but there's a chance…_' For a long moment she was quiet, arguing with herself mentally but she gave him a light hug burying her face in his chest, "Thanks for caring about my problems Bo-."

He returned the hug, "No problem, now let's go check on how they're doing. Maybe we can go swimming or hot spring…swimming." His boyish smile made his green eyes gleam picking up the wood for the door he raced her to the campsite, both splashing mud up on their pant legs.

When they reached the house Korra and Mako were laying in the sand shaded by the house. Korra had Mako completely buried beneath the cool soft sand his head on a pillow made of sand. "Hi!" Korra greeted them patting the sand over his completely buried legs. "He needed some fresh air."

"So you buried him alive?" Bolin teased before sticking the tall wood against the rock entrance. A swift move of his hand and he made rock cuffs through the wood making it an almost perfect door. He joined Asami and them looking down at Mako, "So, doctor Korra is he good to swim or relax in a hot spring?"

Korra kissed Mako's soft lips asking him quietly if he felt up to do any activities. "Yeah, it beats laying around all day." Mako said loudly before slowly sitting up as the sand poured off of him. He tried to pretend he wasn't in any pain so no one would worry about him. Korra helped dust him off and the group decided to find one of the pretty waterfalls the brochure mentioned.

They walked off the muddy path Asami had now walked up and down a few times and straight into the forest. Korra helped Mako along but from time to time he'd shrug her off. They walked up a steep hill then up a steeper more rocky one. They saw deep green vegetation and several brightly colored birds they never seen before in Republic City or where Korra grew up.

Mako breathlessly sat on a fallen tree to catch his breath, glaring at any worried expressions anyone gave him. "I'm fine." He grumbled before forcing himself to keep going despite the slight pain he was feeling. '_You're not weak. Don't let them know you're hurting or they'll baby you. You should be the one to protect and take care of them. Especially Bo and Korra._' He grimaced touching his chest from time to time.

They could hear a loud crashing of water and came to a gorgeous waterfall the pool of water beneath was nicely shaded by thick trees. The water was a deep green and it looked like the middle was the deepest part. There was a nice ledge beside the waterfall right over the middle part of the water. "I'll go first to make sure it's safe for the ladies." Bolin teased moving his eyebrows up and down to both the girls of the group. He took off his shirt and shoes before jumping in, he made a big splash causing the water to wave over the black rocks that surround it. The pool was large and deep there was a small stream that water ran off of the large part of the water fall before anyone joined Bolin eased a large rock blocking the small river. "Come on in! The water's great." He called still swimming about in the nice cold water. Asami quickly stripped out of her clothes, revealing her fancy swimsuit underneath then followed him in, she didn't make quite as big as a splash as he did but he cheered her on her size of it. "Come on you two join us!" He shouted up at Korra and his brother. Asami found a nice rock to sit on, a little sunlight managed through an opening between the leaves. Her soft creamy skin looked radiant in the sun.

Worried she looked at Mako, "You don't have to jump if your still-."

"Korra I'm fine." He took off his shirt, pants and shoes as he interrupted sharply. Stepping past her he jumped into the water like the others.

"Come on Korra your losing the splash competition!" Bolin yelled up to her.

She backed up stripped of her clothes except the swimsuit Asami lent her earlier then ran then jumped pulling her legs up to her chest the moment she hit water she waved up her arms increasing her wave from her splash. It easily bested Bolin's and once she surfaced she jokingly stuck out her tongue.

"What? You water bended!" Bolin called foul on the young avatar and she retaliated in a splash to his face. The two returned fire on each other their waves of water bigger and managed to splash everyone even though Mako had moved away from them.

"Oh grow up Bo. We're not seven." Mako said coldly receiving a disapproving look from Asami.

His brother's words didn't stop him though he replied with a large wave slapping Mako in the face.

'_Lighten up Mako._' Asami glared flipping back her hair and sliding off her rock swimming towards the waterfall. Ducking under the clear water Asami was behind the waterfall and she saw a large cave opening it was an easy climb up the rocks and she wanted to explore it. "Bolin, Korra look I found a cave." She yelled sitting on some rocks at the edge of the opening.

The other two swam over to Asami, seeing the cave Korra was intrigued and wanted to explore. "Mako it looks like it'd be fun." He was swimming alone slowly coming to them.

"No, I think we should just relax and swim. Maybe tomorrow we can go exploring." Under the water he was holding his chest and stomach. It was bothering him pretty bad, he thought back when Korra healed Bo his arm during the tournament it didn't bother him much. He returned to the other side of the pool and took Asami's rock she was sitting on. Part of his body was still in the water.

Asami and Bolin stayed close to the waterfall, "I-I'm sorry about earlier." She began, he chuckled to her punching her shoulder lightly.

"Please, don't worry about it. You know as a probender I'd get love confessions every game we won." He teased trying to make her feel better.

Diving under the surface of the water Korra slowly made her way to one of Mako's unsuspecting legs dangling off his rock. Gently she tugged on one of his leg hairs. She felt his leg jerk away before she rose to the surface smiling widely, "Don't worry it was only me." He didn't look very amused. "Is your chest still bugging you?" Whispering so the others wouldn't hear. Her hand fell on his knees and she rested on him like that. "If you lie down I could go over it again to see if I missed anything." Mako shrugged her off, '_Anything to get you out of this mood._' She thought her temper flaring a bit. "Lie back for me." Directing before she climbed out of the water. Knelt down beside him she made a whip of water flow to her from the pool it wrapped around her hand glowing and she touched his chest slowly guiding her healing hand over him. A concerned look came over her, she didn't feel anything was wrong or anything, nothing wrong with his muscle, or chakra she wondered why it was bothering him. She sat next to him stroking his face, "If you tell me how it feels maybe I can help you." Keeping her voice low still. Glancing over she saw Bolin and Asami laughing and enjoying the water and each other's company.

"It's just a sharp pain like something's stabbing me." Mako admitted lowly his eyes not meeting hers, '_I probably should have been resting…but then I'd miss spending time with you having fun…geez I sound like Bo…_' He shook his head, "I'm going back to the house to rest. You have fun ok?" He said before quickly leaving her on the rock.

"Where's he going?" Bolin called to Korra loud enough that Mako heard while gathering his clothes and shoes.

'_Did I say or do something wrong? Why has he been so grouchy this whole trip…_' Bolin caught her attention and she saw how close Asami and he were being it hit her, '_Does he want Asami back? Is Bolin being with her making him regret chos-_'

"Korra is he alright?" Bolin asked he was now suddenly at the base of the rock she was sitting where Mako was just lying a few minutes ago.

Nodding her head not looking at him she spoke, "Yeah…his chest."

"Are you alright Korra?" He asked and she snapped back looking into his green eyes.

"Has he…Mako, said anything about you and Asami…or just Asami to you?" Her words were low and hushed.

Bolin shook his head, "Nope, why? Did he say something to you?" Instantly he thought of the conversation he and his brother had during their pee break on the side of the road. '_…You can't go after Asami little bro…don't go for Asami because you'll end up a rebound and you'll get hurt…again._' Mako's voice echoed in his thoughts. Tightening his fists Korra could see he was a little upset or even angry, she had never seen Bolin like this before. '_Mako you can't keep flip flopping between Korra and Asami…Quit being so pig-headed._' Pulling himself out of the water he looked back at the girls, "Stay here, or at least stay together." Then he stormed off after Mako.

"Bo-" Asami breathed unsure of anything that just happened. Her eyes for the first time since this trip met Korra's in an awkward stare.

Korra lie where Mako once was with a groan. She definitely didn't want to be here alone with Asami. It was uncomfortably quite between the two girls, the only sounds were the birds and the waterfall hitting the rocks and pool of water. "What did happen last night between you and Mako?" Korra asked Asami as she stretched out on the warm rock.

"W-what? Um we were getting fire wood." Swimming closer to the other girl she spoke slowly recalling the terrifying event that occurred, "A large wolf thing jumped out and attacked, if Mako hadn't saved me…I'd be…I'd be a goner." Chills formed making her shudder.

'_Mako…always the hero._' Bitterly chuckling to herself Korra sat up and looked at Asami, she was more worried about why Bolin left so suddenly. "Maybe we should go to camp." Korra said aloud to herself.

"If Bolin is checking on Mako, maybe we should leave them alone for a while." Asami answered she was on her rock her back to Korra.

"It settles it, we'll leave before it gets dark then, but for now let the brother's deal with brotherly stuff." Again speaking aloud more to herself than Asami.

Mako had just made a pillow out of some clothes he brought on this trip and closed his eyes right when Bolin came in. "What?" Mako asked his brother, annoyed a bit.

"Why did you leave?" Bolin had reined back his anger, he had never been this angry at his brother before it was foreign to him. His fist was clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Sighing heavily Mako closed his eyes, "I'm in some pain still-."

"Korra healed you didn't she?" Worry replaced anger instantly, "When she healed me, my shoulder was better."

"I know Bo." Mako spoke to his brother in a softer voice than he had used at all on this trip, "I think I just really need to take it easy maybe it'll go away."

"Did Korra not-."

"She double checked it, didn't feel anything wrong. It could just be muscle strain." He lied before closing his eyes again, "I'm tired let me rest."

Bolin nodded before leaving the house. He didn't believe Korra couldn't heal a muscle strain but he dropped it. Maybe he did just need some rest and less strenuous activity tomorrow. He slowly walked back along the trail they walked to the waterfall to rejoin the girls. It was mid afternoon and both girls were getting dressed when Bolin joined them. "He's fine." Smiling, answering their question before they could ask. "Let's just let him rest peacefully. How about we go for a walk, or go to the beach." He suggested when Asami stretched and yawned loudly, her hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry, I feel like I need a nap now. I'm going back to the house." She waved at the two and left.

"Bolin, I'd love to go on a walk with you." Korra said as she ringed out her long brown hair and guided the water into the pool.


	6. Chapter 6

_**((Hey! Minecraft Princess here, I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates, my old laptop died and went computer less for two months it SUCKED! I promise I will be updating on Wednesday s again I've just felt so bad about going MIA for so long. Here's a new chapter for you wonderful readers please enjoy and R&R xoxo –MP))**_

Warm sunlight through the spaces between the leaves of the trees freckled the dirt road Korra and Bolin we strolling down. Her hair was down and dried and Bolin could help but stare at her beauty, she managed to make his heart pound and he wanted to take her soft hand and walk with her. Pour his heart to her but he couldn't do that to his brother. Mako always did what was right for the two of them when they were living on the street. Sometimes they weren't the most fun decision, but the outcome usually meant they got to eat that night or had shelter to sleep safely. Bolin shook his head to get rid of those thought of his past, the bottom line was he wasn't going to try anything with his brother's girlfriend. '_He's the only family I got._'

"You ok Bolin?" Korra's hand brushed his, her blue eyes shining in the sunlight. He smiled waving away his thoughts as though they were bugs around his head.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry."

They kept walking in silence the only sound was their footsteps hitting the hard ground in a leisurely rhythm. Korra cleared her throat watching the road, "I know what you're thinking…" Her words startled him slightly. "You're worried something is seriously wrong with Mako…and it's my fault I can't fix it…I-I'm so-."

Bolin spun quickly on his heels grabbing her shoulders to turn to face each other. "Korra. Stop." Her face was blank unsure of his quick movement catching her off guard. "I am worried about Mako, but that wasn't my main concern right now…" The sentence trailed off with his eyes looking every which way avoiding her's. "I'm worried…about you…"

She shook out of his grip with a disgruntled look etched on her face. "Worried about me? I'm not the one laying in the rock house writhing in pain Bolin. Your brother could be dying…and the all mighty avatar is unable to help. I'm wor-."

"STOP IT!" he yelled pulling her into a tight hug. "What's gotten into you? You gotta stop beating yourself up. Please…just stop…" Shouts became whispered pleas. Korra stood there wrapped in his strong arms feeling numb. His hot breath in her ear sent goose bumps up and down her body she tried to move her arms but they felt like lead.

"Bo…I'm sorry…" Her face buried in the crook of his neck she could feel his heart racing. His arms squeezed her tighter before releasing her. They started walking down the road as if none of it happened. A small smile crossed her face and she took Bolin's hand in her's bring it to her lips, "Thank you Bolin." Her lips met his hand briefly before she let go of his hand.

She hadn't noticed him stopping where he was after she kissed him. He admired the hand with a big goofy grin; it was a friendly kiss nothing to look into but still a kiss from her was the best thing to happen to him in a while.

Mako focused on his breathing in…then out…then in again in the dark quiet house. Trying to fall asleep had been difficult for the short time he had spent lying there but the pain in his chest had retreated suddenly. '_Maybe if I stay still I'll be better by tomorrow…_' The door opened and somebody entered the room, he was pretending to be asleep. Unexpectedly a small soft hand brushed his forehead and cheeks he furrowed his brow before opening his eyes.

Asami's calm expression turned apologetic, "Oh. S-sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Shifting her weight onto her other leg she was sitting on next to his make-shift bed. "Just checking up on you." She smiled sweetly down to him.

It was dark in the house he could only make out her outline even when he was squinting. "Hand me another blanket." With a shiver he closed his eyes he wasn't really cold but he enjoyed Asami doting over him.

She covered his body sitting there in the silence her eyes watched him closely from top to bottom, "I-if there's anything else I can do…"She flipped her hair her propping herself up her hands behind her stretching her legs forward. "Just…tell me…" She pouted as images of him forcing her face into his as they passionately kissed. He would apologize for being so stupid begging her back. But he didn't. He was already fast asleep a grimace imprinted on his face. A burning hatred fueled with jealousy burned warming her from the chest. '_How could a "friend" even consider another friend's boyfriend? How __**dare **__Korra betray the beginning of our friendship with…with her childish crush? Mako liked me first._' Head in a hand she shook away those thoughts. '_This jealousy is making you act childish._' She thought closing her eyes and being sucked into thought. '_Of course Korra is in the wrong, seducing Mako the way she did, but he too is in the wrong. He didn't have to kiss her back he could have simply told her, "Hey Korra. I don't like you like that Asami is my girlfriend…so back off."' _A light chuckle came from her as she thought of that Mako, the one who never leave her for another girl. Her knight who would rush to his princess's rescue. Of course he would save the avatar but not in a caring way as he would her. Asami was lost in her fantasy, musing over Mako and humming softly.

"Mako! Help me! Please!"

Mako looked around, he was suddenly in a dry dead desert the sky a crimson red and a hint of rain teased his nose. He recognized the voice in distress but for some reason couldn't put a face to the voice. Suddenly he heard another cry; he turned and saw a sickening sight of Korra on the ground in what was once a beautiful deep blue ball gown torn and burned severely. She had cuts and scrapes on her face and arms and blood splatters on her dress. He knew she was hurt pretty badly, she couldn't move much only crawl. He just didn't know details of why or what had happened. Suddenly a tug on his pants took his attention away from Korra for a moment to see Asami dressed, and injured just like Korra. Her poufy maroon dress seemed more damaged. He looked into her dirty face and suddenly noticed she was missing an eye from her socket. Blood trickled from the empty whole in her face and her weak hand tugged on his pants again.

"You gotta help…me…" Her voice was raspy as if she had been shouting for hours and hours. Her wrist was thin and evidence that a rope had been tightly bond around them became clear. She looked as though at any moment her body would give in and she could die right at his feet.

He knelt down and cupped her face gingerly looking into her one good eye, "Asami I-I-…"

"No! No! Mako!" Shrieked Korra as a sword impaled her from behind pinning her to the ground.

Mako spun around to catch the gory scene play before him. "Korra!" He started to get up, picking Asami up from the ground to Korra when his chest where he was injured started burning. It felt fresh and he fell to his knees wincing in pain and crying out.

Asami was still in his arms and Korra was suddenly at his feet the sword still deep inside her back. She smiled at him after coughing out her blood onto his clean pants. Asami clutched his shirt pulling herself up with what little strength she had and whispered to him, "Choose one…"

He shook his head in disbelief. His ears didn't catch exactly what she had said but it sent goose bumps down his spine.

"Choose one." She repeated and Korra began raising herself from the ground chiming in with Asami, "Choose one…choose one…choose one…choose one…"

Closing his eyes he continued to shake his head 'no.' He didn't understand what they meant, what they wanted he looked down at both women dirty and broken inches from death he looked at them turning coldly trying to play off his true state of terrified. "What…" Desperately searching for the words, "…What…do you…mean?" He had to look away from the two of them. There sickly sweet loving way they were both gazing up at him. They didn't speak again they were frozen like statues, or they were dead. He quickly discarded that thought to keep his stomach contents inside. A dry wind hit him, caressed his face and nibbled at his earlobe with chilling cold. The words instantly came into his mind and his mouth quickly repeated the message; "One love is all you need…" He opened his eyes cold sweat on his temple and he quickly realized it was obviously a dream. Glad he hadn't jerked up or panicked for Asami was less than a foot away from him. His chest burned like it had in his dream but the fire was quickly fading to nothing. He tried to make sense of the nightmare and what it meant, he thought he already chose one. When he finally came to the realization he never stopped loving Asami and maybe had been making room for her to be his girlfriend again. "Damn it…" He muttered feeling rather stupid.

Asami turned her head at him after hearing him stir. "Did you say something Mako?"


	7. Chapter 7

Korra stopped in the middle of the path not realizing Bolin had stopped several feet behind her. Before her stood a wide mouth of a cave the cold damp wind that hit her every so often seemed to softly coax her in with some familiarity. "Bolin…" She called her eyes glued to the darkness of the cave, she couldn't see very deep into it for the darkness seemed to encase the cave only within a few inches. Carefully stepping into the cave only to the edge of the light she examined it, hoping her eyes would adjust and she could see what the darkness hid.

"Korra! Where are you going? We have to get back to camp." He was instantly behind her, grabbed her hand and gently tried to lead her back this way.

She spoke to him her eyes still stuck on the cave, "I know this is going to sound crazy…but this cave…it feels like this cave is calling me…deeper into -."

He tugged a bit harder, "Tell the cave it has the wrong number, now let's gooo." His eyes studied her then the cave.

Korra shook her head as if shaking off a trance then turned to him. "You're right, let's go. Bye cave." Waving goodbye to the cave before she hopped over to the path they were following previously. "Think we could come explore if Mako starts feeling better?" She asked her eyes flashing with excitement. They could finally see the beach and knew they were close to the house.

Bolin shrugged, "Maybe, we'd have to see if Asami and Mako would want to- and only if Mako is feeling better. "Bro! we're home!" Bolin called as he and Korra entered the very dark home.

Mako was sitting up, his back leaning on the wall, with a snap of his fingers a fire filled the room with light from the middle of the room. Asami sat closer to the make shift fire pit her eyes darker than usual. Bolin could feel the sadness radiate from her. He quickly sat next to her, Korra next to her boyfriend and they all sat in silence before Korra spoke.

"How are you feeling?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

Instantly he shrugged her off, "Better." He grumbled glaring at the dancing flames. "I need some air." He stood up before leaving the house Korra was right behind him, without even looking at her his words were low, "Alone…please." His words weren't mean but sounded more confused. She nodded and returned to the other two.

"I think he is feeling better. He was taking a nap when I came in, and woke up a little after that." Asami smiled to Bolin and Korra.

"Did…did he say anything to you?" Korra asked rubbing her arm feeling uneasy.

Nodding she whispered something incoherent before clearing her throat, "Not that I could hear. No. Nothing." She scooted closer to Bolin snuggling up to him.

"He's fine, sometimes he goes on walks alone, done it ever since I can remember." Bolin said blandly before grabbing a colorful fruit from the pile and bit into it. The juices dripped down his arms and chin it shook her head quietly no before moving closer to the fire.

She fell into a trance by flames licking the cool air, her thoughts spiraled around, 'Just because she did something childish to you doesn't mean you should act just as juvenile. Forgive and forget. But Mako- Forgive and forget. Remember it wasn't just Korra. So I shouldn't place full blame on her. Maybe we could be friends…But I still hate her…' While deep in thought she hadn't realized her gaze was fixed upon Korra.

"You ok Asami?"

"-Why aren't we friends anymore Korra?" She spoke over Korra a fake smile grew on her face, "We were almost good friends, at least I'd like to think so."

Bolin rubbed the back of his head feeling some awkward tension building up.

Korra smirked, 'Because I…have Mako now.' She pretended to think of an answer, "You know Asami, I'm not entirely sure what happened."

Asami blew some of her raven hair out of her face, 'Liar.' She pulled her legs up against her chest, "Well if neither of us knows why isn't that a silly reason to not be friends?" Her eyes flashed some sincerity to the avatar. Deep down she knew part of her wanted to be friends.

Korra's eyes avoided the other girl's, looking over the house Bolin and she had made, "I guess it is." Her eyes narrowed on some of Asami's possessions. 'If you try anything with Mako…I will destroy-'

"Korra. Come here I need to talk to you." Mako was in the doorway just standing there. The sight of him there so suddenly made the avatar jump.

"Oh! Um yeah, ok Mako." Her heart was pounding her thoughts spinning.

Once outside Mako leaned against the wall his arms crossed. Korra fidgeted feeling unbelievably uncomfortable. He sighed before he began speaking, "Korra, I told you I loved you when we were at Katara's. I was so sure of my feelings then." He paused to collect his thoughts.

A sinking feeling hit Korra's heart and stomach, the smile on her face instantly fell and her eyes searched for an answer in his. "Mako-."

His hand shot up, "Let me finish." They stood in silence for what felt like hours before he spoke again. "When we started this trip my feelings hadn't changed but, when I got hurt. Korra I nearly died." His voice was rough and hushed his brow furrowed and his face showed pain.

She brushed her hand on his cheek, "Mako, I love you. I healed you- at least well enough to save your life that night…because I-."

"I've been having some confusing visions lately. I'm trying to figure out what they mean if anything. Give me some space so I can sort stuff out, can you do that?" The urgency in his voice scared her, she pulled her hand away from his face turning away.

"Why does this feel like you're dumping me?" Her words were sharp and bitter.

A frustrated sigh came from him, "I'm not. I just asked if you could be patient with me."

Her eyes didn't meet his, "Fine. Fine I can do that." The two returned into the house the other's looking up wandering what words were exchanged between the couple.

Bolin spoke up to break the tension that remained from the girl's conversation, "There's a pretty cool cave Korra and I saw on the path over here. It looked interesting maybe even fun as a last day trip before we catch the ferry back to town." Asami nodded in agreement to the idea.

"Sure." Korra said with a pout. Mako shrugged apathetically.

"It's settled then tomorrow we'll go exploring after we pack up."


	8. Chapter 8

**((A/N: I'm sorry it's a day late was busy with person of special interest's birthday yesterday, but next Wednesday I promise you will have a new chapter posted! Please enjoy and R&R!))**

"Everyone got at least one lit torch?" Korra asked leading the group into the cave, slowly Mako ended behind everyone in the group. He lacked the excitement and curiosity everyone else had about exploring the cave. His arms were crossed and his brow furrowed staring at the ground. Asami stared a head following closely to Bolin and Korra. Her hand brushed Bolin's a few times and they both played it off looking away. She felt a bead of sweat form at the back of her neck; she quickly wiped it away and fell behind him. Darkness crept up on them quickly as the mouth of the cave began to disappear out of sight. His interest was quickly sparked when he saw how far ahead Korra had suddenly gotten. "Korra, slow down." Mako grumbled before pushing past Asami and Bolin. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him. The fire of the torch danced in her eyes. He never noticed how beautiful she was, her sun kissed skin seemed to glow in the fire. "I-uh…didn't want you to get separated from the group…" He forced out when he realized he was staring at her.

"Mako, don't worry about me. I'm tough remember?" She jokingly punched his arm trying to seem like they didn't have that talk the night before. Looking over her shoulder she saw Bolin and Asami trailing behind, "Come on you slow pokes keep up!" Her voice echoed all around them.

"We should take a break and eat." Bolin said digging in Asami's back pack she had packed food and extra torches and some water in case they would need any He wedged his torch between two rocks on the wall and began to enjoy his brunch. "We left before having breakfast." He said his mouth full of a bright yellow fruit with brown freckles in places.

"I second that. Bolin, can you toss me something?" Mako caught the fruit his brother had tossed him one handed and leaned on the wall of the cave slowly enjoying the fruit.

Korra crossed her arms, "Come on! It's our last day of vacation. I want to explore this cave. What if we find some treasure of some sort!"

Asami chuckled lightly, "Pirate treasure?" She teased and was shot a dirty look, "I doubt a pirate would lea-." The ground below her started shaking gradually. The ground gave way under Korra who grabbed onto Asami's bag taking the raven haired girl down with her.

"Korra!" Mako shouted frozen in shock.

"Asami!" Bolin yelled dropping his food. Both brothers wore their fear on their faces.

The cave shook more and rocks rolled and tumbled for what felt like an hour, before it completely stopped. A sickening silence fell over the boys. Not a word or sound came from either of them.

"They're ok…they're…ok right Mak-." Mako shushed Bolin before he could finish his sentence.

Mako was now knelling before the once gaping hole that swallowed both girls. Rocks and dirt had slid over most of it closing up their way down to the girls. "Bo, you think you can move this boulder?" He asked picking up his brother's torch.

Bolin nodded and began attempting to earth bend. The rock didn't move at all. "I-I can't move it." Bolin said aloud. His brow furrowed before he tried again to no avail.

Behind Bolin Mako attempted to fire bend. Turning back to his panicking brother he sighed, "I can't bend either.

"Why?! What happened to us? Do you think Korra can bend?" Bolin asked loudly before throwing himself at the rock trying to move it with sheer strength. "Help me!" He said fighting back tears and thoughts of the girls being seriously hurt.

Rocks slid until the settled and dust filled the air, Korra opened an eye blinked hard and opened them wide. She sat up removing rocks off of her and examined the room. It was dark with a red glow in the distance. The heat she felt was heavy and made sweat pour from her face. Coughing dirt and smoke that had filled her lungs she looked for any sign of Bolin and Mako. "Bolin!" She shouted before fits of coughing. "Mako?!" Climbing up on piles of dirt and stone to have a better view of her surroundings she saw nothing except rocks. '_Am I all alone?_' Plopping down she rested her head on her arms, hugging her knees. "Mako? Where are you?" She shouted before heaving a heavy sigh. It seemed to Korra that she had fallen by herself. "I can air bend…well sort of. Ugh!" She groaned angrily. "I could have easily blasted myself forward at least!" Throwing herself back she faced the ceiling of her new prison. A large rock looked out of place, all over the ceiling there were very short stalactites and then a large boulder protruding from the top. "That has to be the hole I fell through." She said aloud as the idea of moving it hit her. She failed. Tried again, and failed. She became more and more frustrated and punched the air meaning to fire bend…and was shocked when nothing happened. "W-what?" She had no water to bend but nothing happened when she tried the other elements. Korra was in tears of frustration now. "What is wrong with me?! I'm the AVATAR!" her screams echoed in the room. Movement from a pile of stones in front of her caught her attention. She leapt down, "Mako? Bolin?" Asking and extending a helping hand to the moving pile.

"Gee thanks." Asami answered not hearing her name being called. She dusted herself off and stared at the young avatar. "I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not either of the boys." She said before looking about. "Where are we?"

Korra's face reddened with anger and some embarrassment. '_Of all the people I could be trapped with it had to be you._' "I have …no idea. I think we fell from there." Korra pointed at the misplaced rock above the two. "You didn't happen to see where Bolin and Mako fell did you?"

Asami looked at Korra and read the underlining question, "They didn't. I began to fall and reached out and grabbed…_you._" The word 'you' was filled with venom when she said it. She looked away from the other girl and plopped down. "Maybe you could earth-"

"I can't."

Asami looked puzzled, "What do you mean-."

"I can't." Korra grumbled, "I can't bend at all." She felt defeated looking away from the other girl. "I don't know why, I've already tried to but…I can't." She was now exasperated more.

"We'll just have to find another way out then." Asami said before bounding towards the heat and orange glow. "Do you still have your torch?"

"No. I dropped it." Korra looked irritated at her.

"I'm trying to help. I'm sorry you can't bend but that's not our main problem right now. We need to find the boys." She said matter-of-factly.

An eyebrow cocked, "Excuse me? My inability to bend is a big problem. What if I can never bend again? What happens to the next avatar…WILL there even BE a next avatar?" Her rage flared and she was now yelling.

Asami rolled her eyes, "Oh Korra, don't pretend. I'm not stupid. You're not concerned about being the avatar, you're worried that without your bending you can't keep or impress your boyfriend Mako." Asami smirked. It felt good to not just be the good girl that people walk over.

"Asami…that's not true." Korra looked disgusted at Asami. "How could you even say-."

"How could I say that?" She scoffed, "Funny thing, I used to actually like you. Actually want to be your friend…" Her whole body was shaking from her anger she looked right at Korra and continued, "What kind of friend kisses the other's boyfriend? Mako and I were still together! And you kissed him!" Her brow furrowed and she closed her eyes trying to hold back tears. "He- we never even really broke up. But he left me for you." Flash backs of their chat while waiting for Korra to recover back at Katara's kept coming in waves. "If we were ever real friends you would have told me, or even backed off. I could be un-lady like and stab you in the back, try to steal him maybe. But Why would I want to be in a relationship with someone who can 'love' me one day then love someone else. " She finally looked back at Korra who only wore a shocked expression. Her green eyes were red but all the tears had gone. "You two really deserve each other. I hate you Korra…I really do." She said finally before they stood in silence staring at each other.

Korra turned away. Unsure of what just happened. How did Asami know she kissed Mako? '_Does she mean back at Katara's, or during the Pro Bending tournament?_' Anger filled the young avatar's stomach but she kept it in silence.

Suddenly the boulder began to move before it was completely out of the gaping hole in the floor. Two sweaty red faces appeared over the hole. "Hey ladies, need a lift?" Bolin chuckled a little out of breath. Both girls just stared up at them both neither of them smiling or expressing any emotion.

"Hold on we'll get something to lift you." Mako called before taking off his shirt. "Bo I need your shirt, we're going to tie them together and hope it can hold while we lift the girls out of there."

Bolin nodded taking off his shirt and handing it to his brother. Mako tied the two articles of clothing together in multiple placed before handing his brother one end, "Ok now pull we need to stretch 'em." They tugged and tugged before stretching out their make shift rope. Bolin twisted it before lowering it down into the darkness where the two girls stood in awkward silence.

It felt like an hour spent as Korra clung to the rope not even half way there. Beads of sweat formed on the backs of her hands. Looking down it quickly donned on her how far of a drop she and Asami took. She could now see the tunnel they were all together in only a couple of hours ago. When she finally reached the top Bolin grabbed her up in a tight hug, "Thanks Bo." She whispered before Mako cleared his throat hinting he was right there.

"I'm still down here guys." Asami yelled from several feet below. She exhaled sharply feeling less than important. They had their avatar who needed her. Bolin tossed down the rope for her and he and Mako both tugged her up almost effortlessly she was lighter than Korra. The rope made tearing sounds threatening to break at any second and Asami held her breath, closing her eyes she said a silent prayer under her breath. One last amazingly strong tug from the youngest brother and she was on her hands and knees at the feet of the group ever glad to see her. Bolin was helping her to her feet when Mako pulled her into a close hug Korra sending death glares in the raven haired beauty's direction. Forcefully Asami rejected the hug single handled her eyes were steady on the ground of the dimly lit corridor. Before he could question her action their eyes met and he could tell she had changed since the last time he really looked at her. It was something in her eyes, they didn't seem to shine for him like the used to, "I'm done." She said coldly to his expressionless face, before he could really fight her she continued, " Mako I've been chasing you since the day you chose Korra. I now know, or maybe always knew it was a vain attempt. I secretly hoped you'd leave her come back to me and we could start back where we were- but no. I've come to realize I don't 'need' you. I don't want you. I loved you Mako, but I don't think you ever loved me…" Mako now furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to protest against the things she was saying. Korra stepped forward to the couple but Bolin blocked her with an arm and shook his head. The seriousness in his face seemed so out of place. Asami saw Bolin and could feel him silently encouraging her to finally stand up to his brother and her feelings. She smiled at him, a quiet thank you before turning back to Mako and quickly cut him off before he could wreck her train of thought, "No, I'm going to finish first. I've racked my brain trying and trying to figure out what I had done wrong, or even what is wrong with me. I am a smart woman but it took me forever to realize it wasn't me. It was never me. It's you. It's _your _loss. I'm moving on to bigger and better things, and I will not be your plan b, fallback girl or your rebound." He cleared his throat as if to say something against her speech. His eyes rose from the ground back to her his expression one of his usual 'I don't care' and he leaned against the wall crossing his arms. "I think I hate you Mako, but as a lady I will be more than civil towards you and her." A dirty look aimed at Korra when she spat the last word. "But honestly when we get back I want nothing to do with you." She heaved a heavy sigh from holding her breath from nerves. She felt like a weight had been lifted a true smile that had been absent from her face appeared again and she glowed.

Bolin released Korra and grabbed his torch from the wall, "Well…I think it's time to go back home."

Many thoughts buzzed in Korra's mind like a thousand bees around a hive. So many things she wanted to say against Asami's speech. The very outspoken avatar grimaced with nothing to say and quietly coupled up a browbeaten Mako.

Bolin was leading until they met a rock wall that wasn't there before, "I guess we have to find another way out."

Mako opened the bag on Asami's back and took two torches out before lighting the two with Bolin's already lit one. "This way." He grumbled and began leading them further down the corridor they had originally began venturing down. Korra, Mako and Bolin all holding torches the cave was illuminated with the golden light of the flame and shiny rocks in the walls.

The path they followed slopped down and became more and more steep, every so often something scattered across the floor running away for the direction they were heading. The group was very silent except for the sound of their feet against the crusty dry earth. Asami was slowly falling behind the group her eyes on the ground. Bolin noticed her trailing behind and without saying anything joined her side quietly. The other two were up a head not noticing the group splitting. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her into a side hug tucking his head close to her ear and whispered, "You are a very brave person for standing up for yourself to Mako. I'm proud of you. "

His kind words brought a smile to her face and she hugged him back, "I felt like if I never said it I'd always be miserable with myself." She admitted quietly breathing in all of the warmth and kindness from him. "I honestly thought the group would hate me for it- everyone loves your brother."

He looked down at her, now in a full hug and smiled, "I know. But sometimes the most loved person can mess up royally. You are in the right…also you're the one with the car…it would be a long walk back to Republic City without you." He jested still holding on to her. Their hug ended when he realized that his brother and Korra hadn't realized they were no longer right behind them. "Guess we better go catch up." He sprinted before her the light following him. She was almost surrounded in the darkness only seeing the small bit of light in the tunnel; the light glowing on Bolin's face and revealing his rosy cheeks. Before he turned around to see where she was Asami was in full sprint after him joy was back in her life. When she and Bolin were out in the woods together and then here in the cave she could honestly tell the difference. And it all revolved around a big strong earth bender who was very much a soft-kind heart guy; Bolin.


End file.
